1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrochromic compound and an electrochromic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon of reversible color change upon application of a voltage. An electrochromic material has optical characteristics that may be reversibly changed by oxidation and reduction. Thus the electrochromic material may be colorless (i.e., not display a color in a “bleached” state) when an electric field is not applied and may be colored when an electric field is applied; or on the contrary, it may be colored when an electric field is not applied and may be colorless when an electric field is applied.
The electrochromic material may be applied to an electrochromic device to provide electrically controlled optical transmission characteristics according to an applied voltage.
Electrochromic devices have been applied to provide smart windows. Also, electrochromic devices have been used to provide a display, such as electronic paper, in part due to the excellent portability and lightweight characteristics of electrochromic devices.
However, there remains a need for improved electrochromic materials.